Sonic X
Sonic X is an anime series based of the Sonic the Hedgehog video games. Plot Sonic and his friends arrived to Earth from their unnamed home planet via Chaos Control. Sonic met Christopher Thorndyke, becoming friends with him. Sonic then rescued his other friends who ended up in Earth as well and they agreed to settle into the Thorndyke Mansion as their new home in Earth. They mainly had to hide from the public because of their unique characteristics. Dr. Eggman vowed to achieve world domination over Earth with his robots but are stopped by Sonic and his friends. The President, however, is greatly concerned with Eggman's threats to the public society and issues the military to attack Eggman's base. Sonic and his friends also aided the military and at the end, Eggman's base was destroyed and Sonic was praised as a hero to the human population. Now being hailed as heroes, Sonic's friends are able to get out of the house more often and went on vacations. Dr. Eggman and his diabolical attempts to achieve world domination returns, mainly using his flying fortresses the Egg Fort and Egg Fort II as his new operational bases instead of a stationary tower but this didn't stop Sonic and his friends from continuing to defeat Eggman. Also, the heroes collected Chaos Emeralds, bringing their total to five while Eggman managed to steal one. As Knuckles was desperate to obtain the last Chaos Emerald but knew it was not possible due to Sonic and Eggman's differences, he made the mistake of entrusting Dr. Eggman with the Chaos Emeralds the heroes have collected. The Egg Fort II transforms into E-99 Eggsterminator and harnesses the emeralds' power to defeat Sonic but Chris manages to reclaim the emeralds and give them to Sonic, allowing Sonic to transform into Super Sonic and defeat Eggman. As a result of the seven Chaos Emeralds' proximity within another, Chaos Control occurred but instead of sending Sonic and his friends back to their home planet, parts of Sonic's world (such as Angel Island) has joined with Earth. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog, Voiced by: Jason Griffith. A troublemaking but heroic blue hedgehog who is the leader of Team Sonic. Miles "Tails" Prower, voiced by: Amy Palant. A smart, optimmistic and kind inventor of planes and owns a workshop. Knuckles the Echidna, voiced by: Nobutishi Canna (Japanese) Dan Green (English). The tough but likeable guardian of the Master Emerald who is officially the "hotshot" of the show. Amy Rose, voiced by: Lisa Ortiz. A pink hedgehog who has a crush on Sonic. Cream and Cheese, voiced by: Rebecca Honig. A 6 year old rabbit and a chao who have a positive outlook on most things. Chris Thorndyke, voiced by: TBA. An egotistical and rude 12 year old who found Sonic in his pool. Shadow the Hedgehog, voiced by: Kōji Yusa. The ultimate Lifeform & The dark counterpart of Sonic. He is a metalhead (a fan of the heavy metal culture) and was created 50 years ago by Gerald Robotnik. Rouge the Bat, voiced by: Rumi Ochiai. A flirty, manipulative and sneaky bat who is also a jewel thief out for all chaos emeralds. Bokkun, voiced by: Yumiko Kobayashi. A hammy and over the top messenger robot who works for eggman but dislikes his job. Dr. Eggman, voiced by: Chikao Ohtsuka. A dictator who plans to take over the world, though he always fails to succeed. Dark Oak. A more ruthless dictator who is the leader of the Metarex. Production notes In late 2004, production sketches, model sheets, storyboards and episode scripts of a supposed Series 2 began surfacing. Many dismissed them as a fan-made hoax as neither Sega nor TMS had officially announced continuing Sonic X beyond the original 52 episodes. It was not until early 2005 that Jetix France began to air the 26-episode "Series 2" shortly followed by a Taiwanese station and on 10 September 2005, 4Kids Entertainment began to air "Series 2" calling it "Season 3". Despite being made in Japan and dubbed into Japanese the show has not yet been aired there; in fact, currently, the only way to view "Series 2" in its original native language (Japanese) is to purchase the Chinese Video CDs, which feature Japanese dialogue with Chinese subtitles. This video CD uses the second version of the Japanese opening theme, "Sonic Drive", and the second version of the Japanese ending theme, "The Shining Road", as well as a new ending sequence with the song T.O.P. Unproduced Series 3 (Season 4) Rumors have also circulated about a possible fourth season of Sonic X being in development, for instance, according to SonicHQ TMS is listing Sonic X among the anime they are producing (although this may be because the third season had not yet been broadcast in Japan). The ending of episode 78 has also fueled speculation; 4Kids TV has also marketed that episode as the season finale. There were many cliffhangers such as what happened to Chris. In the very end, after Sonic and the gang take off in the X-Tornado, a pot is shown with a small plant in it, which could supposedly be one of Cosmo's seeds (or even Cosmo herself according to the Japanese version). In addition, Shadow is shown to be alive, him having put a rose next to Molly's grave. This scene is excluded from the English version, although he is certainly still alive as implied by Eggman. There are other details to support another season, including how TMS' site says "78+ episodes", but TMS said at SonicAnime.net that there are no new episodes being produced. Sonicxring.jpeg Sonicxhedgehog.png Sonic-x-title.jpg E1i5.jpg E1i1.jpg Dr. Eggman.jpg Birdseye view.jpg Night view station.jpg Knuckles.png Untitled.png Masteremerald.jpeg Knuckles The Echidna.jpg Unknown.jpeg Vector.jpeg Chaos.jpeg Chaotix.jpeg Gerald Robotnik.jpg Sonicchannelshadow 2.png Rouge.jpg Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022